Juego de asesinos
by kmilarts
Summary: Desmond de una o u otra forma se transporta por el tiempo y se encuentra con Altair, Ezio y Connor... Descubre que de ellos puede aprender mucha mas de lo que el sabe y ellos aran lo posible por conquistarlo... es un DESXALTXEZIOXCONNOR
1. Chapter 1

**Es la primera vez que escribo asi que probablemente tal vez no les guste... aunque apreciaria criticas constructivas, gracias... y...****los personajes no son mios; muchas gracias... y ota cosa este fanfic es boyxboy asi que si no les gusta quedan advertidos.**

**POV DE DESMOND**

Si me preguntan no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo he llegado hasta aquí simplemente de un pronto he aparecido aquí en Jerusalén. Gracias al entrenamiento que he recibido de Lucy obtuve ropa de esta época y si así es señores me encuentro en el tiempo d las cruzadas. Y si descubro que fue el idiota Shun prometo que estaba vez si conocerá al verdadero asesino que soy.

En fin aparte de estar en este horripilante lugar hay algo que me inquieta y es que siento que alguien me mira fijamente y eso me pone muy nervioso, pero a pesar de sentir la mirada clavarse en mi cuando la busco pero no veo a nadie que me mire de la manera que lo siento.

Mis piernas están que no aguantan si no me siento pronto estoy seguro que van a quedar como gelatina y si eso pasa… bueno… esperemos mejor que no pase. Desafortunadamente para mi, como siempre tengo mala suerte, cuando me iba a sentar me percate que unos guardias no dejan de comerme con los ojos. Y no; no es que sea homofóbico o algo por el estilo simplemente que la forma en que me miran hace que me den ganas de sacarles los ojos uno por uno.

Me he levantado tranquilamente y trata de alejarme de ellos, pero me siguen y de muy cerca, tratare de ignorarlos aunque me resulte difícil; se me están acercando puedo oír cada uno de sus pasos.

-Oye ricura- dice el más cercano a mi antes de tocarme el trasero muy descaradamente.

-Disculpa pero para ti ni ninguno de tus amiguitos me dejare llamar así y mucho menos que me toquen el culo- mierda le he dado una cachetada a este bastardo y al parecer no le ha agradado nada que lo allá hecho.

-Así que quieres jugar rudo he mocoso- dijo este antes de que él y los demás guardias sacaran sus espadas.

En este momento estoy huyendo por toda la ciudad pero de unos cinco han pasado a ser unos treinta, será mejor que suba al techo ahí tendré mas posibilidades de escapar. Lamentablemente me he encontrado con unos arqueros por dicha he logrado esquivar sus flechas y matarlos pero aun así no consigo que me dejen en paz; de verdad que estos bastardos si son unos necios.

Por fin los he perdido pero no me encuentro en un estado muy bueno tengo algunas cortadas y mis piernas ya no dan. Pero a pesar de que los he perdido no puedo dejar de sentir esa maldita mirada que me tiene harto… los vi, vi los ojos que no han parado de seguirme desde que llegue y esto es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado… encontrarme con esos ojos color ámbar que le pertenecen ni más ni menos que a mi antepasado… Altaír.

**POV DE ALTAIR.**

Ya había terminado mi misión e iba devuelta hacia Masyaf cuando lo vi… el destacaba de sobre manera no solo por la forma como vestía si no también por su belleza, el era diferente y al momento no se había percatado de mi presencia ya que estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de salir de la multitud que lo rodeaba. Lo seguí… simplemente no pude evitarlo, mas de una vez se volvió a ver hacia todos lados buscando algo… buscando mi miraba, supongo que lo hago sentirse nervioso pero para ser sinceros no puedo quitar la mirada de él el simple hecho de pensar en quitarla es más que una blasfemia.

Han pasado horas desde que lo empecé a seguir se nota que está cansado, por lo cual sea sentado en una banca pero se siente incomodo se nota en su postura, se ha vuelto a levantar y ahora camina más rápido que antes estoy seguro que aun no se da cuenta de mi pero algo lo está haciendo ponerse más nervioso y en alerta. Ya descubrí lo que lo pone tenso unos guardias lo siguen y lo ven como un pedazo de carne y me molesta de sobre manera; uno de ellos le a tocado el culo y le ha dicho ricura eso me molesto tanto que ya iba a bajar para encargarme de ellos pero me detuve al ver que él le había dado una cachetada.

Después de que el crio se les devolviera para darles frente los guardias le han empezado a dar caza; y me he dado cuenta que el muchacho tiene habilidades que solo un asesino debería tener pero el no se ve como uno, ha matado fácilmente a los arqueros con sus cuchillas pero ha preferido dar retirada. Sus habilidades eran casi tan implecables como las mias. Pero tenia que admitir que una de las partes más sobresalientes del niño era ese culo tan jugoso que con solo verlo te dan ganas de meterte rapido y profundo en medio de esas jugosas masas de carne.

Me distrage por un momento en el cual el crío había logfrado escapar de sus perseguidores se le veia cansado de tanto correr y esquivar y de pronto levanto la vista y me vió, sus ojos mostraron tanto miedo como asombro; y volvio a huir pero esta vez, el cazador no se hiba adar porvencido hasta tenerlo entre sus garras. Fue una corta persecucion ya que al joven con solo verlo se podia decir que estaba en mal estado. Cuando llegamos a un pequeño callejon me tire encima de el y lo aprisione entre el suelo y mi pecho, lucho un poco pero el cansancio y mi hoja oculta hicieron que se quedara quieto y aproveche ese momento para tocarle muy sensualmente ese delicioso trasero que el tenia, lo cvual hizo que el reaccionara y luchara un poco mas.

-¡DEJAME IR!- dijo exasperado y tenso- no te hecho nada... asi que dejame en paz.

-No hiciste nada... ¿estas seguro?- me acercaba a su rostro hasta que quede a un centimetro de us labios.

Se puso rojo como un tomate al igual como volvio la cara hacia otro lado, y aunque el no se diera cuenta la cara que habia hecho habia sido la mas exitante que habia visto.

-Altair,porfavor sueltame.

**POV DE DESMOND**

Ese fue el error mas grande que pude haber cometido en toda mi vida, los demas tienen razon soy un maldito imbecil.

-¿Como te llamas?¿Eres un templario?-dijo Altair mientras presionaba se hoja oculta en mi gargante- y mas importante ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

-No soy un templario ni nunca lo sere lo juro por la orden- estaba que hechaba humo como el tuvo las malditas agallas de decirme si... despues recorde quien era el y que tenia el derecho a llamarme como le diera la gana.

-Como estoy seguro de que no lo eres? y ademas no haz responido mis otras preguntas- dijo el con un susurro muy peligroso.

-Mi nombre es Desmond Milles... y lo demas no puedo demostrartelo- cuando termine de hablar observe como sus ojos cambiaban de color lo que me confirme que estaba usando la vista de aguila- ahora por favor quitateme de encima.

-Supongo que no eres un templario pero eso no significa que te vaya a dejar ir tan facil- y lo vi... vi esa hambre voraz en sus ojos que habia visto anteriormente en los guardias.

-Hablo encerio quitate tengo que irme a casa- de un pronto a otro nuestros cuerpos empezaron a brillar y despues me senti callendo.

Pense que doleria como un demonio... y dolio pero algo suave amortiguo un poco mi caida y cuando levante el rostro lo primero que vi fueron esos ojos color cafe oscuro... y ahora definitivamente se habia convertido en la peor pesadilla que pude haber tenido.

-E..EE...Ezio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien voy aser cortante me alegro de haber empezado este fanfic... y eso es todo... y lo mismo de siempre... que los personajes lamentablemente no son mios... bien eso es todo.**

**POV DE EZIO**

En este mismo instante acabo de encontrar por primera vez en mi vida un hombre pájaro. Bien para comenzar les explicare como fue que lo encontré; me encontraba en un tejado de una catedral en Florencia descansando después de haber conseguido un poco de información sobre mi próximo objetivo cuando de repente oí un grito desgarrador viniendo de arriba mío lo que me extraño y cuando volví a ver… sentí un peso encima mío que me había sacado el aire. Cuando vi a la persona encima mío me sentí extasiado ya que la belleza de esa criatura hizo que mi mente diera vueltas. Y cuando vi sus ojos cafés oscuro pero tan brillantes y hermosos que me miraban con asombro y miedo…. Esperen un momento… ¿Por qué esta hermosa criatura me mira con miedo?... ni que me lo fuera a comer…. Bueno por el momento….

-E…EE…Ezio…- la voz de este hermoso hombre era un poco más aguda que la mía y lo dijo con un toque de asombro y sorpresa y claramente con miedo.

-Dime… mi hermoso hombre pájaro- le susurre sensualmente en el oído antes de lamer el lóbulo de la oreja y tocar ese firme y sexi culo en el cual tenía ganas por entrar.

-Hombre pájaro?- dijo el antes de estremecerse por los toques que le estaba dando.

-Quita tus manos de encima de lo que no es tuyo- dijo una voz oscura y fría que me hizo temblar pero no solté mi agarre de el niño que se encontraba encima mío.

-¿Y quién te dijo que era tuyo?- dije mientras volvía a ver a un hombre con capucha blanca y que me apuntaba con una hoja oculta.

- ¡MALDITA SEA! YO NO SOY DE NADIE!- dijo el hombre de mis brazos antes de salir de ellos y empezarse a sacudirse la suciedad.

**POV DE DESMOND**

Odio, detesto y repudio que me traten como a un simple objeto… si ellos serán maestros asesinos pero les prometo que si sobre pasan mi limite sabrán que se siente les arranquen la piel pieza por pieza.

-Miren niños mimados de mierda ya me arte de que llamen como si fuera objeto entendieron o tango que decírselo letra por letra- después de confrontarlos lo único que conseguí fue que la lujuria e estos dos se intensificara.

-JAJAJAJA….. Eso estuvo genial…. Mira novato de una u otra forma vas a terminar siendo mío me entendiste… Desmond- me dijo Altaír mientras me agarraba de la cintura y me pagaba a su cuerpo en el cual pude sentir su miembro duro como roca se restregaba contra el mío que gracias a las caricias de estos dos se había despertado.

-Oye no sé quién eres pero el es mío te quedo claro- y de un pronto a otro me encantaba en el pecho de Ezio mientras este me abrazaba al mismo tiempo se restregaba contra mi- ahora dime dulzura… ¿cuál es tu nombre?- me pregunto mientras me apretaba a un mas entre sus brazos.

-Mi nombre es Desmond y le suplico que por favor deje de restregar su erección contra mi- dije mientras trataba de alejarlo de mi pero lo único que lograba era que su agarre se apretara.

-Desmond es mío… entendiste bastardo- ahora me encuentro pecho con el espalda contra Altaír que me estrujaba fuertemente entre sus brazos- ahora responde… ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿y eres un templario o un asesino?

- A que te importa cómo me llamo o si soy o no soy un asesino- respondió Ezio mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros listo para atacar.

-¡MALDITA SEA! YA SE LOS DIJE QUE NO SOY DE NADIE!- les grite mientras me zafaba de las garras de mi captor- y ya dejen de pelear que me obstinan… miren los dos son maestros asesinos… el es Ezio y el es Altaír… - los presente de la forma más tajante que pude y esta vez lo que conseguí de mi gran boca no fue tan malo ya que puede ver sus caras perplejas por una vez.

-Esperen un momento… ¿cómo es que Desmond sabe mi nombre y de paso sabe que soy un asesino?- pregunto Ezio mientras se acercaba hacia mi con una irada penetrante en su rostro.

-Es cierto… dime Desmond… ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de nosotros?- la mirada de Altaír daba aun más miedo que la de Ezio y lo peor no eran sus miradas sino que se acercaban muy peligrosamente hacia mí.

¡AYUDENME!


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno por fin logre publicar este cap... me alegro mucho de que me hayan dejado tan buenos reviews; asi que gracias a: kalhisto azula, Maria-Jeevas-Gamer, GrizGreen, Yietzelle, Aluppy. Bien aparte de eso queria pedirles perdon por haber durado tanto en este cap... se que me falta algo pero que era... si cierto recientemente he estado jugando el Assassin's creed 3 y me encanto Connor asi que queria pedirles que si para el proximo cap y el resto de la historia lo podria agregar porque originalmente no iba a meterlo en esta historia y bueno el punto es que queri que uds mis lectores me dijeran si querian que connor entrara o no... bien eso es todo y gracias y besos y chao

POV de Desmond

Ya van dos días, dos malditos días en los que estoy en una sucia y pequeña habitación en quien sabe que parte de Italia. Supongo que querrán saber como llegue aquí, pues bien se lo voy a resumir en dos nombres Ezio Auditore da Firenze y Ibn-La'Ahad.

Mire esto fue lo que paso; después de haberles gritado tanto a Ezio como a Altaïr (ellos aun no se como) terminaron confabulándose para tratar de sacarme toda la información, y bueno al final y al cabo me quede en el silencio absoluto lo que llevo a que me encerraran hasta que me la gana hablar. Pero pensemos un poco y si digo algo podre afectar la línea en el tiempo pero si no lo digo me quedara en esta sucia habitación para siempre, admítanlo es una difícil decisión.

Supongo que no me queda de otra que quedarme aquí hasta que ellos vuelvan y contarles solo espero no afectar nada.

Ese mismo día en la noche…

Me acababa de levantar de mi siesta de unas 4 horas cuando oí las cerraduras abriéndose, y no había que ser un genio para saber quienes ahora se encontraban en la puerta de mi encierro y a pesar de que ellos se encontraban aun hay ni siquiera me digne a darme la vuelta y mirarles. Ellos podrán ser maestros asesinos pero yo aun tengo mi orgullo y eso es lo último que dejare caer.

-Y bien vas a cooperar o te seguirás quedando aquí… tu escoges- la rica voz siria que había oído antes ya no se podía reconocer ahora lo único que podía sentir era la furia y la impaciencia.

-Acaso tengo otra opción- por primera vez en días hablaba y podía sentir mi garganta seca y entumecida.

-No a menos que quieras pasar toda tu vida aquí encerrado- a pesar de no poder ver aun al italiano podía sentir su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bien… ¿y que quieren saber?- les conteste mientras me daba la vuelta para mirarlos de frente.

Ezio y Altaïr seguían igual desde la ultima vez que los vi lo único que cambio en ellos era que ya no andaban con su capucha y eso tanto atemorizante como tranquilizador.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- Altaïr ya se veía mas tranquilo por mi cooperación, pero seguía tan exigente como al principio.

-Querrás decir como LLEGAMOS aquí… pero tampoco lo se lo lamento.

-¿Cómo nos conoces?- podía ver a Ezio acercarse hacia a mi muy lentamente como si estuviera acercándose a un animal herido.

-Yo vengo del futuro muchos siglos adelante desde esta época, en mi presente hay tecnología con ella el ser humano a avanzado su forma de vivir pero también su forma de hacerse daño asi mismo; con la tecnología se han creado artefactos que nos ayudan en nuestra vida cotidiana…

-Espera un momento tratas de decirme que es algo parecido a lo que hace Leonardo en su taller…- tanto Ezio como Altaïr se veían muy confundidos y un asesino confundido era un asesino peligroso eso lo había aprendido de mi padre antes de que huyera de la granja donde crecí.

-Parecido… pero nuestros artefactos funcionan con electricidad, por ejemplo este- me había sacado del bolsillo mi teléfono celular y se los pase a lo que ellos lo tomaron con cautela esperando que fuera un arma- a eso le llamamos celular funciona con electricidad… aunque lamento decirles que no se como explicarles lo de la electricidad, ¿quieren que continúe?- a mi pregunta solo fui respondido con fuerte asentimiento de parte de los dos maestros delante mio- bien yo los conocí gracias al animus es una maquina que nos permite ver los recuerdos de nuestros antepasados atreves del ADN la primera vez que estuve dentro era prisionero de los templarios y fui usado como rata de laboratorio.

-Dejemos la conversación hasta aquí mañana nos podrás contar lo demás, ven vamos a un cuarto mas cómodo para que te instales- Altaïr paro nuestra conversación y salió esperando que lo siguiéramos.

Tal vez este lugar no este tan mal.


	4. Chapter 4

No se ustedes pero sinceramente me siento orgullosa de este capitulo... creo que de toda la historia hasta el momento es el mejor de todos... me siento honrada de todos los buenos reviews que a recibido esta historia y quería darles las gracias a todos los que leen esta historia... Bien espero que les guste y eso es todo los quiero mucho y adios.

Una ultima cosa porfa espero que dejen todos los reviews que puedan porque creanme sin los que he leido hasta ahora estariamos aun en el primer cap. Bien ahora si fin y adios.

POV DE DESMOND

Yo sí puedo alardear de mi muy mala suerte.

El destino pudo mandarme solo dos asesinos… pero noooo… el infeliz me mando tres. Quieren saber porque tres bueno se los contare.

Estábamos saliendo de la habitación en la que me habían mantenido cautivo por dos días, cuando de repente del suelo surgió un resplandor y antes de que alguno de nosotros pudiera reaccionar estábamos cayendo. Y adivinen en donde caímos… exactamente en la espalda de Connor, o mejor dicho yo caí en la espalda de Connor ya que sinceramente no sé donde cayeron los otros dos o si cayeron.

-Quítate- fue solo una palabra lo que el hombre debajo mío dijo y fue suficiente para asustarme hasta mis entrañas.

Me levante lo más rápido que pude y empecé a correr lo más lejos que pude pero la falta de comida me tenía débil y no tarde demasiado en besar el suelo. Antes de desmayarme solo pude sentir unos brazos cálidos y acogedores a mi alrededor. Me desperté desorientado y descansado, mire en la habitación en la que me encontraba, era acogedora y hogareña pero sin tener muchos artículos personales.

-Así que por fin estas despierto- me volví a mirar hacia donde provenía esa voz y encontré con porque no admitirlo un caliente asesino de piel morena y ojos café oscuro muy pero muy profundos- me alegro que estés despierto así podrás responder a todas mis preguntas- su voz me tenía paralizado y lo único que podía hacer era ver como se acercaba lentamente hacia mí como un cazador listo para lanzarse hacia su presa- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿De dónde conseguiste esa ropa? Y lo más importante ¿Porque huiste después de caer sobre mí?

-Mi nombre es Dess -mmondd… Desmond Miles- Connor se sentó cerca de donde yo me hallaba acostado y empezó a acariciar mi mejilla y cuando lo hizo envió un escalofrió directo a mi medula.

-Así que Desmond… ¿Por qué estás aquí?- su mano abajo más hasta mi cuello y empezó a tocarme más y más delicadamente como si pensara que si ponía más presión yo me rompería en pedazos.

-No lo sé… simplemente acabe aquí- no podía apartar mis ojos de los de Connor él me tenía atrapado con solo su mirada intoxícante.

-Muy buen chico Desmond ahora contesta… ¿Por qué estas vestido así?- su otra mano se puso en mi espalda baja y me movió hasta quedar sentado a centímetros de él y con nuestras caras tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mis labios.

-Porque…porque… -y un de pronto a otro pude recordar porque estaba aquí sentado a la par de esta delicia de hombre y como había llegado hasta aquí… y también quienes habían venido a este lugar conmigo- eso a ti no te importa- cuando termine mi oración estaba de nuevo acostado en la cama con ese asesino encima mío ahorcándome.

-¿Sabías que con ligero movimiento de mi muñeca podría clavarte un cuchillo un tu garganta?- saco su hoja oculta y eso era lo único que podía sentir en mi garganta clavándose hasta sacar un poco de sangre de mi cuello.

-No lo harías- mi palabras no tenían nada de miedo algo que me sorprendió ya que está asustado hasta el punto de orinarme encima.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?- después de decir eso Connor metió un poco más su hoja oculta en mi garganta señalando el hecho de que estaba equivocado.

-Porque te conozco…

Estábamos tan concentrados que no nos dimos cuenta en que momento llego alguien a la habitación o mejor dicho cuando tiraron la puerta abajo. Ahí en la puerta se encontraba Ezio y Altaïr listos para el combate que no tardo en comenzar. Después de eso lo único que vi fue como dos asesinos salieron volando hasta llegar de la persona que estaba encima mío que lo único que pudo hacer era alistarse para el golpe inminente.

No puedo creer que diga esto pero adoro a esos dos hombres.


	5. Chapter 5

Bien asi esta la cosa, lamento que mis capitulos sean muy cortos pero lamentablemente yo soy una persona que le cuesta demasiado escribir capitulos largos asi que les digo para que mas adelante no se quejen... Bien aparte de eso queria decirles a todos que si tienen una idea para esta historia me lo mande y listo porque yo ya me estoy quedando sin ideas y de paso queria decirle a Aluppy si en uno de los proximos capitulos me dejaria poner lo que puso en uno de los reviews aunque anyeriormente le mande un mensaje por inbox y aun no me lo ha contestado asi que si ustedes mis queridos lectores tienen una idea y me lo mandan yo les mandare un mensaje por inbox... y eso es todo y adios hasta la proxima

POV de Desmond

Y ahí estaba yo sentado en una cama viendo como tres asesinos estaban luchando por nada menos que… por mí. Y de una o cierta forma eso me hizo aunque sea un poco apreciado digo después de tanto tiempo de estar solo siendo utilizado para encontrar el fruto del Edén no creen que eso podría llegar a ser fastidioso… esperen un segundo… OH POR DIOS! Donde demonios está el fruto? Y si los templarios lo tienen y ya empezaron la conquista en mi época. Bien Desmond cálmate todo va a salir bien… a quién demonios estoy engañando en este preciso momento podría estar habiendo una masacre en mi tiempo y yo aquí con estos tres bufones, pero primero que nada tengo que comer algo, a ver pensemos después de tanto tiempo de estar sin comida, agua y un descanso decente como creen me siento. Así que lentamente y con mucha precaución me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación, baje las escaleras para después encontrarme con el mentor de Connor viéndome con expresión de pregunta.

-Hola- lo mejor que podía hacer en esta clase de casos era mantenerme calmado y tranquilo a menos que quisiera una cortada en mi cuello.

-Buenas tardes, parece que has dormido mucho ¿quiere acompañarme en el almuerzo?- el señor a pesar de no estar muy confiado de mi me había invitado a comer… lo que creo que significa es que probablemente quiere es interrogarme civilizadamente.

-Muchas gracias- después el anciano me llevo hacia un comedor un poco vacío y que aun así parecía de mucha clase para después sentarnos en la mesa y empezar el almuerzo- Mi nombre es Desmond Miles ¿y usted es?- lo mejor que podía hacer en estos casos era presentarme y hacer lo que me dijeran.

-Me llamo Aquiles… así que dígame señor Miles ¿porque sus amigos destruyeron mi entrada?- cuando el señor termino de hablar me atragante con el poco de alimento que había ingerido hasta ahora.

-Discúlpeme por ello es solo que ellos son muy protectores… y discúlpeme por mi insolencia pero ¿Por qué no los detuvo?- el señor se veía muy relajado aun estando en mi presencia.

-Muy simple sé que ellos son asesinos al igual que usted si no me equivoco y también discúlpeme si Connor se pasó de la raya con usted porque estoy seguro de que lo ha hecho ¿no es así?- Aquiles me levanto una de sus cejas y espero pacientemente por mi respuesta.

-Un poco pero no mucho y eso ¿usted cómo lo sabe?

-Desde de Connor te trajo estuvo cuidándote durante todo el día y cuando fui a dejarle el desayuno lo vi acariciarte la mejilla y viéndote con ternura… es la primera vez que veo algo así en el; siempre fue un chico muy reservado con el contacto físico-Aquiles sonrió de forma orgullosa al pensar en su pupilo, después de eso seguimos nuestro almuerzo en un silencio para sorpresa mía muy cómodo.

Aun no terminaba de comer cuando de repente fui tirado mi silla con un peso encima mio asfixiándome en su abrazo y dándome besos por todo lado.

-Il mio amore- cuando la persona que me tenía abrazado empezó a hablar me di cuenta de que no era nada más ni menos que Ezio.

-Ezio en español así no te entiendo- cuando hable fui estrujado más entre los brazos del asesino italiano- Ezio… no… respiro…

-Perdóname mi amor es que te extrañe mucho, me tenías muy preocupado y dime ese estúpido asesino de blanco y azul no te hizo nada ¿verdad?- después de que Ezio me soltara me levante para ver a Altaïr sosteniendo a Connor mientras este forcejeaba.

-Bueno… eeeeh… como decírtelo… no hizo más de lo necesario.

-¿Y eso que significa Desmond?- Altaïr pregunto y empezó a poner mas presión en Connor cuando termine de hablar provocando en este una cara de dolor disimulado.

-Significa Altaïr que quiero que lo dejes ir, acaso no ves que está sufriendo- cuando hable Altaïr volvió a ver a Ezio el cual asintió y se puso delante mío para cubrirme con su cuerpo mientras dejaban libre a Connor que hizo una expresión de alivio al ser libre.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son para venir a irrumpir en esta casa?- Connor pregunto y se puso a la defensiva apenas lo soltaron, para luego volver a ver hacia donde yo estaba- Suéltalo.

-No- Ezio se cuadro lista para atacar mientras que Altaïr ya iba a abalanzarse encima del asesino americano.

-Disculpen mi atrevimiento pero no creen que mejor seria dejar esto para después, porque estoy seguro que esto lo podemos resolver pacíficamente- todos volvieron a ver a Aquilies que traía consigo unos platos llenos de comida para nuestros otros tres acompañantes- ahora todos siéntense a comer y si quieren después del almuerzo discutimos.

Mi almuerzo termino siendo lo peor del mundo ya que aunque nos manteníamos todos en silencio se sentía esa atmosfera pesada y con demasiada tensión. Cuando todos terminaron de comer Aquiles nos llevó hacia la guarida aunque Connor le protestara una y otra vez.

-Es pequeña- para Altaïr y Ezio una guarida de este tamaño era un insulto para ellos que tenían guaridas del doble de la casa de donde nos encontrábamos.

-Bien ahora nos contaran todo desde el principio hasta el fin- y por inercia todas las miradas cayeron sobre… mí.

Esto va ser muy largo.


	6. Chapter 6

Nota del autor mas adelante.

Pov de Altaïr

Habían pasado dos días y Desmond aún no nos quería contar nada de quien era el o porque estábamos aquí, y para tratar de averiguarlo no me quedo de otra que trabajar en equipo con esa molestia italiana que quiere robarse a mi habibi. Supongo que después de que Desmond nos diga lo que queremos saber lo más probable es que mate a ese tal Ezio y me lleve a Desmond lo más lejos posible.

Ezio cree que Desmond podría flaquear hoy pero no estoy seguro de eso tal vez si lo haga o tal vez se nos cague, o peor aún nos ignore y se mantenga en completo silencio. Estos me empieza a estresar digo si tengo mucha paciencia pero hay algo en ese novato que me inquieta; supongo que habrá que esperar hasta la noche para ver si podíamos sacarle un poco de información.

En la noche tanto este estúpido italiano y yo nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de Desmond al llegar nos encontramos a Desmond mirando hacia el lado contrario de donde estábamos.

-Y bien vas a cooperar o te seguirás quedando aquí… tu escoges- estaba estrazado, molesto y muy impaciente; tanto que no pude mantener correctamente mi mascara sin emoción.

-Acaso tengo otra opción- cuando Desmond hablo su voz sonaba gruesa e insegura aunque no creo que él tenga la menor idea sobre eso.

-No a menos que quieras pasar toda tu vida aquí encerrado- volví a ver a Ezio cuando sonrió y me señalo a Desmond con su cara triunfante.

-Bien… ¿y que quieren saber?- Desmond empezaba a voltearse con una cara de que no hacia es tu por gusto propio si no porque no tenía otra alternativa.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- mi boca se había movido por instinto propio a lo que recibí un ceño fruncido por parte del prisionero.

-Querrás decir cómo LLEGAMOS aquí… pero tampoco lo se lo lamento.

-¿Cómo nos conoces?- Ezio se empezó a acercar a Desmond y estoy seguro que si lo toca me le lanzare y encima y lo asesinare.

-Yo vengo del futuro muchos siglos adelante desde esta época, en mi presente hay tecnología con ella el ser humano ha avanzado su forma de vivir pero también su forma de hacerse daño así mismo; con la tecnología se han creado artefactos que nos ayudan en nuestra vida cotidiana…- lo que acababa de decir Desmond era increíble y fantasioso pero el hecho de que estuviera en Italia en este momento deja mucho que decir.

-Espera un momento tratas de decirme que es algo parecido a lo que hace Leonardo en su taller…-Ezio empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás mientras hablaba y mirando a Desmond como si el niño se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Parecido… pero nuestros artefactos funcionan con electricidad, por ejemplo este- Desmond se sacó algo de la bolsa y me prepare pare para ver un arma y en cambio vi un pequeño artefacto rectangular que Desmond había pasado a Ezio y cuando lo apretó empezó a brillar a lo que nos pusimos de nuevo a la defensiva- a eso le llamamos celular funciona con electricidad… aunque lamento decirles que no sé cómo explicarles lo de la electricidad, ¿quieren que continúe?- cuando Desmond pregunto cambiaba su mirada de Ezio a mí y así sucesivamente hasta que los dos asentimos- bien yo los conocí gracias al animus es una máquina que nos permite ver los recuerdos de nuestros antepasados atreves del ADN la primera vez que estuve dentro era prisionero de los templarios y fui usado como rata de laboratorio.

-Dejemos la conversación hasta aquí mañana nos podrás contar lo demás, ven vamos a un cuarto más cómodo para que te instales- yo pare la conversación por el hecho de que cuando Desmond dijo templarios sabía que la conversación iba para largo a lo que mejor era empezar mañana temprano.

Apenas estábamos saliendo de la habitación cuando un resplandor vino del suelo y empezamos a caer instintivamente me posicione para un aterrizaje forzoso que tardó en llegar. Después de la caída empecé a buscar a mí alrededor para ver si veía a Desmond cuando un peso me cayó encima y me volví a ver a ver quién había sido para después ver al idiota italiano. Luego nos levantamos para buscar a Desmond pero no lo vimos alrededor. Ezio y yo (lamentablemente) empezamos a trabajar en equipo para encontrar al mocoso.

Caminamos, escalamos, y saltamos por todas partes hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblito donde la gente se nos quedó viendo por nuestros ropajes extraños a lo que decidimos que era mejor ir por el bosque. Al momento Ezio y yo no habíamos cruzado palabras desde que llegamos aquí y así seguimos tanto como pudiéramos.

-Ya es de noche lo mejor será acampar y descansar- a pesar de aun pensar de que el italiano era un idiota me alegro que desde que nos habíamos encontrado empezaba a ser serio- ¿crees que uno de nosotros debería ir a cazar o traer algo de comida?

-Supongo, a menos que querías morir de hambre- desde que habíamos perdido a Desmond era la primera vez que sentía que de verdad éramos compañeros- ¿Quién va?

-Yo voy pero mientras Altaïr tanto trata de hacer un fuego si puedes- después de que Ezio desapareció de entre los arboles empecé con mi labor a lo que fue muy fácil, después de terminar la labor que me correspondía empecé a pensar y si Desmond escoge a Ezio en lugar de mi a lo mejor en ese caso sería matar al italiano pero mi habibi se molestaría.

-Al… Alt… Altaïr ¡maldita seas! Podrías poner algo de atención si hubiera sido otra persona ya te hubiera degollado estúpido- volví a ver al lugar donde provenía esa molesta voz y vi a un Ezio empapado con unos cuanto pescados en la mano- ¿y en que tanto pensabas ya que es la primera vez que te veo distraído?

-Estaba pensando en eliminarte y quedarme con Desmond.

-Bastardo ni creas que te lo dejare tan fácil, sabes que hubiera sido más simple degollarte mientras estabas distraído.

-Tienes razón pero no lo hiciste por idiota- Ezio estaba que echaba humo y eso me ponía de un gran animo- de todas formas si por casualidad Desmond no pudiera escoger entre nosotros dos ¿qué crees que debamos hacer?.

-Oye acaso estas insinuando que deberíamos compartirlo- Ezio me volvió a ver con una ceja alzada y lo brazos cruzado y con una mirada de incredulidad.

-No… pero creo que sería la mejor idea ¿no crees?- Ezio se quedó pensando en esa posibilidad mientras yo me ponía a cocinar el pescado en la hoguera.

Después de esa conversación nos quedamos en silencio antes de la comida, durante y después de ella. Cuando nos íbamos a acostar Ezio respondió.

-Si no me queda de otra lo hare… lo compartiré pero si me escoge a mi te alejaras del entendido.

-Bien pero si el al revés entonces tú te alejaras ¿trato?- le extendí la mano a Ezio esperando que la agarrara que lo hizo unos segundos después.

-Trato.

Después de hablar de nuestro pequeño acuerdo nos fuimos a dormir esperando que al día siguiente pudiéramos encontrar a Desmond.

Después de largas horas de caminar nos encontramos con una pequeña cabaña donde había dos hombres discutiendo entre sí.

-Disculpe señor pero me podría decir si ha visto a un hombre con ropa extraña y capucha- Ezio fue el que acerco más rápido para pedir indicaciones algo que yo detestaba pero en estos momento no me quedaba de otra.

-Si lo vimos siendo cargado por Connor hacia su casa que no debe estar muy lejos de aquí; si siguen en esa dirección los podrán encontrar- una de los leñadores que era robusto nos indicó un camino hacia la izquierda y nos mira con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda- después de que Ezio les diera las gracias nos dirigimos por el camino que nos habían señalado después de caminar unos minutos nos encontramos con una casa grande a lo que pensamos que Desmond pudiera estar ahí; después de unos minutos de discutir de que haríamos después de entrar en la casa nos pusimos en posiciones.

-1…2…3… vamos- después de mi pequeña cuenta regresiva nos hicimos lanzados contra el interior de la casa Ezio la parte de abajo y yo la arriba.

Al llegar arriba entre en todas las habitaciones abiertas y sus anexos y cuando iba a llegar a la última vi a Ezio subir por las escaleras.

-No hay nada abajo- después de sus palabras pateamos la última puerta hasta dejarla en el piso hecha pedazos.

Lo primero que vimos nos dejó impactados y furicos; encontramos a Desmond en la cama con otro asesino encima de él y poniéndole un cuchillo en su garganta. Ezio y yo no vacilamos ni un momento al tirarnos encima.

Y así empezamos una lucha que era muy obvio quien iba a ganar pero el bastardo no se dejaba tan fácil después de mucho pelear pudimos controlarlo y al volver a ver hacia la cama vimos que Desmond no se encontraba ahí y me volví para ver a Ezio y señalarle que saliera y lo buscara mientras yo lo seguía por detrás con bastardo que momentos antes había acorralado a Desmond.

-Altaïr por aquí- seguí a Ezio hasta un comedor donde encontramos a Desmond comiendo con un señor mayor que se levantó y salió de la habitación al tiempo que Ezio salió volando para abrazar a Desmond.

-Il mio amore- vi como Ezio empezaba a estrujar a Desmond en sus brazos me dieron unos celos increíbles pero no podía soltar a la persona que mantenía agarrada.

-Ezio en español así no te entiendo- poco a poco vi como Desmond se iba poniendo cada vez más morado ya le iba a decir algo a ese estúpido cuando fui interrumpido- Ezio… no… respiro…

-Perdóname mi amor es que te extrañe mucho, me tenías muy preocupado y dime ese estúpido asesino de blanco y azul no te hizo nada ¿verdad?- Ezio soltó a Desmond y se puso de pie para verme agarrando al uno de los dos estorbos que se encontraban en el lugar.

-Bueno… eeeeh… como decírtelo… no hizo más de lo necesario- cuando mi habibi dijo eso se puso todo rojo y quito la mirada de mis ojos algo que me molesto bastante.

-¿Y eso que significa Desmond?- al momento que decía mi pregunta apretaba más el agarre sobre el asesino de blanco y azul.

-Significa Altaïr que quiero que lo dejes ir, acaso no ves que está sufriendo- sabía muy bien que Desmond estaba tratando de no responder a mi pregunta pero en algún momento tendría que hacerlo; lamentablemente en ese momento tuve que dejar ir a ese hijo de puta.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son para venir a irrumpir en esta casa?- el hijo de puta nos volvió a ver para después ver a Desmond lo que hizo que me tensara- Suéltalo.

-No-Ezio se cuadro para proteger a Desmond mientras yo me preparaba para tirármele encima.

-Disculpen mi atrevimiento pero no creen que mejor sería dejar esto para después, porque estoy seguro que esto lo podemos resolver pacíficamente- todos nos volvimos a ver al anciano que traía consigo tres platos de comida para nosotros tres que acabábamos de llegar- ahora todos siéntense a comer y si quieren después del almuerzo discutimos.

El almuerzo fue largo y con un muy pesado silencio entre nosotros. Y se podía ver que de todo el más afectado era Desmond que se movía de una lado para otro en su silla. Cuando terminamos todos de comer en anciano nos llevó hacia un pasaje secreto que llevaba a su guarida.

-Es pequeña- Ezio y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo ya que para nosotros que teníamos castillos como guaridas esto era una burla en lo que respecta al tamaño.

-Bien ahora nos contaran todo desde el principio hasta el fin- el anciano dijo las palabras que todos queríamos oír y todos volvieron su mirada hacia Desmond.

Y supe que estoy iba a ser largo.


	7. Chapter 7

Nota del autor mas adelante.

Pov de Ezio

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que habíamos encerrado a Desmond en ese cuarto y el asesino junto a mí se empezaba a volver loco algo que yo aún no entendía por qué ya que estaba seguro de que Desmond iba a hablar hoy y como lo sé ni idea solo es un sentimiento de que se que lo hará.

Mientras el hombre al lado mio se enfurecía solo me fui a dar una vuelta por la villa para pensar un rato. La verdad es que yo ya estaba esperando que Desmond hablara para eliminar a ese estorbo que ahora estaba en mi cocina y quedarme solo con Desmond. Cuando volví fui directo a la cocina por algo de comida y cuando entre me di cuenta que el otro asesino ya se había ido a quien sabe dónde.

Me quede en la cocina por el resto de la tarde pensando en cual podría ser mi siguiente movimiento hasta que el otro vino por mí para ir a ver a Desmond y me asombre cuando me di cuenta de la hora que era; ¿de verdad había pasado horas ahí sentado?

Cuando llegamos Desmond no ignoraba y ni si quiera tenía la decencia de mirarnos de frente sino que nos daba la espalda.

-Y bien vas a cooperar o te seguirás quedando aquí… tu escoges- el asesino junto a mi estaba al punto de un colapso aunque él no quisiera aceptarlo.

-Acaso tengo otra opción- cuando Desmond hablo me di cuenta de que había sido la primera vez que hablaba en días aunque yo sentí como si hubiera pasado volando.

-No a menos que quieras pasar toda tu vida aquí encerrado- sonreí con satisfacción al ver que por fin iba a cooperar con nosotros.

-Bien… ¿y que quieren saber?- Desmond se volvió para vernos a mí y a Altaïr con cara de disgusto muy marcado.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- volví a mirar al asesino sirio con cara de pregunta antes de volverme hacia a mi amor que tenía un muy marcado ceño fruncido.

-Querrás decir cómo LLEGAMOS aquí… pero tampoco lo se lo lamento.

-¿Cómo nos conoces?- me empecé a acercar lentamente hacia Desmond para no asustarlo mientras le preguntaba.

-Yo vengo del futuro muchos siglos adelante desde esta época, en mi presente hay tecnología con ella el ser humano ha avanzado su forma de vivir pero también su forma de hacerse daño así mismo; con la tecnología se han creado artefactos que nos ayudan en nuestra vida cotidiana…- cuando Desmond termino de hablar lo volví a ver como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo.

-Espera un momento tratas de decirme que es algo parecido a lo que hace Leonardo en su taller…- me empecé a alejar porque si Desmond empezaba a tener una de esas locuras como ocasionalmente le pasaba a Leonardo.

-Parecido… pero nuestros artefactos funcionan con electricidad, por ejemplo este- Desmond metió su mano en el bolsillo para enseñarnos un pequeño rectángulo que alcance con mi mano, al tiempo que sentí como Altaïr se acercaba a mí para verlo y cuando lo apreté sin querer empezó a brillar a lo que volví a la defensiva mientras sentía como Altaïr se alejaba de mi- a eso le llamamos celular funciona con electricidad… aunque lamento decirles que no sé cómo explicarles lo de la electricidad, ¿quieren que continúe?- Desmond nos volvió a ver a Altaïr y a mi esperando una respuesta que solamente fue un asentimiento- bien yo los conocí gracias al animus es una máquina que nos permite ver los recuerdos de nuestros antepasados atreves del ADN la primera vez que estuve dentro era prisionero de los templarios y fui usado como rata de laboratorio.

-Dejemos la conversación hasta aquí mañana nos podrás contar lo demás, ven vamos a un cuarto más cómodo para que te instales- Altaïr interrumpió a Desmond un poco después desde que había mencionado a los templarios y aunque yo quería saber más sobre el tema supe que era mejor dejarlo para mañana.

Al salir de la habitación no habíamos dado ni unos pasos cuando un extraño resplandor vino de nuestros pies y nos encontramos cayendo a lo que maldije. Poco después de que caí me di cuenta de que había caído en algo blandito ya l ver hacia abajo me encontré con la mirada furiosa de Altaïr. Luego nos levantamos para buscar a ver si veíamos a Desmond por algún lado lo cual no fue el caso. Después nos volvimos a ver y asentimos en señal para empezar a trabajar en equipo para encontrarlo.

Buscamos y buscamos pero por ningún lado se encontraba rastros de Desmond; después de unas cuantas hora de caminar llegamos a una pequeña comunidad y al ver que se nos quedaba viendo preferimos irnos por el bosque. No habíamos dicho nada desde empezamos nuestra búsqueda y eso me estaba matando por decir o menos.

-Ya es de noche lo mejor será acampar y descansar- por fin podía decir palabra lo que logro que relajara un poco - ¿crees que uno de nosotros debería ir a cazar o traer algo de comida?

-Supongo, a menos que querías morir de hambre- era la primera vez que entre nosotros hubiera tanto compañerismo lo que resulto un poco raro- ¿Quién va?

-Yo voy pero mientras Altaïr tanto trata de hacer un fuego si puedes- me fui por el bosque buscando algo que comer para después ver un pequeño estanque a unos metros de donde estaba; dure un rato para capturar todos los peses pero después de haber capturado cuatro me devolví de donde venia . Mientras caminaba de regreso mi mente volvió a los últimos acontecimientos de estos dos días que a pesar de ser extraños y retorcidos eran muy verdaderos. después de un rato puede ver el campamento y a Altaïr sentado frente a él.

-Altaïr… Altaïr… Altaïr ¡maldita seas! Podrías poner algo de atención si hubiera sido otra persona ya te hubiera degollado estúpido- cuando termine de hablar vi el poco visible suspiro de Altaïr mientras me volví a ver- ¿y en que tanto pensabas ya que es la primera vez que te veo distraído?

-Estaba pensando en eliminarte y quedarme con Desmond.

-Bastardo ni creas que te lo dejare tan fácil, sabes que hubiera sido más simple degollarte mientras estabas distraído.

-Tienes razón pero no lo hiciste por idiota- Altaïr me volvió a ver con cara de satisfacción mientras yo esta que echaba humo por las orejas- de todas formas si por casualidad Desmond no pudiera escoger entre nosotros dos ¿qué crees que debamos hacer?.

-Oye acaso estas insinuando que deberíamos compartirlo- lo último que había dicho Altaïr me había dejado fuera de base.

-No… pero creo que sería la mejor idea ¿no crees?- Altaïr había vuelto su mirada hacia el fuego mientras yo me había quedado pensando en ese posibilidad.

Le había dado vueltas y vueltas a ese problema pero como pensé desde un principio solo había una solución; ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento comimos ni nada de lo absorto que estaba pensando en que pasaría si eso pasara.

-Si no me queda de otra lo hare… lo compartiré pero si me escoge a mi te alejaras del entendido- volví a ver a Altaïr que se había acostado y por culpa de respuesta se había vuelto a levantar.

-Bien pero si el al revés entonces tú te alejaras ¿trato?- Altaïr extendió su mano hacia mi esperando a que la sujetara lo que dude al principio pero después la agarre.

-Trato.

A la mañana siguiente nuestras energías estaban de vuelta en su lugar y con un mejor ánimo salimos rumbo a buscar a Desmond. Después de unas horas de caminata nos encontramos con una pequeña cabaña en donde había dos leñadores discutiendo.

-Disculpe señor pero me podría decir si ha visto a un hombre con ropa extraña y capucha- me acerque a pregúntales si lo habían visto y aunque sabía que era un riesgo pero era mejor que andar dando vueltas por el bosque.

-Si lo vimos siendo cargado por Connor hacia su casa que no debe estar muy lejos de aquí; si siguen en esa dirección los podrán encontrar- el leñador robusto nos indicó un camino hacia la izquierda con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda- después de agradecerle me volví hacia Altaïr mientras tomábamos el rumbo hacia donde nos habían señalado.

Después de unos minutos llegamos a nuestro destino una casa grande y lujosa no tanto como la mía pero aun así se veía con clase; empezamos a planear como entrar y que hacer una vez a dentro cuando estuvimos listos nos posicionamos.

-1…2…3… vamos- después de que Altaïr hiciera su entrada regresiva salimos disparados hacia la casa una vez dentro Altaïr se fue hacia arriba y yo me quede en el piso de abajo.

Mientras buscaba entre las habitaciones vi a un anciano que me señaló hacia arriba y dijo:

-Si lo buscas está en el segundo piso.

Después de eso me dirigí directamente hacia arriba y al ver a que Altaïr había abierto todas y solo le faltaba una me di cuenta de que ahí estaba Desmond.

-No hay nada abajo- después de mi afirmación botamos la puerta para ver a Desmond con una asesino encima de él.

Nos tiramos encima de ese asesino de blanco y azul y empezamos a golpearlo y a esquivar parte de sus golpes. Por fin lo habíamos controlado cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Desmond ya no se encontraba en la cama. Entendí a la primera lo que Altaïr quiso decir cuando me asintió mientras el agarraba el otro asesino a mí me correspondía encontrarlo. Bajamos las escaleras y entramos a un comedor.

-Altaïr por aquí- le indique a Altaïr por donde ir hasta que en la mesa del comedor vimos a Desmond comiendo con el anciano de antes. Volví a ver como el anciano se levantaba y se hiba de la habitación. Y en ese momento me sentí tan feliz de ver a Desmond sano y salvo que tuve que tirarme encima de él.

-Il mio amore- abrace a Desmond y empecé a repartir besos por toda su cara y cuando iba a darle una en la boca Desmond hablo.

-Ezio en español así no te entiendo- después de sus palabras lo empecé a estrujar más y más fuerte- Ezio… no… respiro…

-Perdóname mi amor es que te extrañe mucho, me tenías muy preocupado y dime ese estúpido asesino de blanco y azul no te hizo nada ¿verdad?-solté a Desmond para que se acomodara y se pusiera de pie y mientras lo hacía yo me levantaba y lo cubría con mi cuerpo.

-Bueno… eeeeh… como decírtelo… no hizo más de lo necesario- cuando Desmond dijo aquellas palabras pude sentir mi sangre hervir de la cólera que me daba.

-¿Y eso que significa Desmond?- la voz de Altaïr transmitió lo mismo que yo sentía en estos momentos.

-Significa Altaïr que quiero que lo dejes ir, acaso no ves que está sufriendo- Altaïr y yo sabíamos que Desmond estaba esquivando la pregunta de Altaïr con una reclamación pero no nos importó en absoluto porque después nos dirá el porqué; Altaïr soltó al otro asesino.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son para venir a irrumpir en esta casa?- el otro asesino se acomodó y me volvió a ver mientras sujetaba a Desmond para ponerlo detrás mío- Suéltalo.

-No- me puse a la defensiva por si el trataba de hacerle algo a Desmond mientras que Altaïr se alistaba para tirársele encima.

-Disculpen mi atrevimiento pero no creen que mejor sería dejar esto para después, porque estoy seguro que esto lo podemos resolver pacíficamente- nos volvimos a ver entrar a el anciano con comida para nosotros y lo ponía en la mesa- ahora todos siéntense a comer y si quieren después del almuerzo discutimos.

El almuerzo fue largo y silencio tanto que se podía cortar con un cuchillo y en ese momento lo único que podía hacer era sentarme comer rápido esperar a resolver el asunto y correr. Después de terminar el viejo nos llevó hacia la guarida mientras el asesino de piel oscura le decía que no debería.

-Es pequeña- dijimos Altaïr y yo mientras caminábamos por el lugar.

-Bien ahora nos contaran todo desde el principio hasta el fin- todos volvimos a ver a Desmond que empezaba a tragar duro del nerviosismo.

Y sabía que esto iba a durar.


	8. Chapter 8

Bien miren les acabo de meter tres capitulos de un solo asi que no escribire por un tiempo en ese tiempo quiero que uds mis querido lectores digan que escogerian en estas tres opciones y para que me enctiendan quiero que escojan si digamos en la opcion a q mas le guata y asi sucesivamente por que tengo que escoger tres templario mas adelante asi que estas son las opciones.

Opcion A

Al Mualin o Roberto.

Opcion B

Cesar o Rodrigo

Opcion C

Haytham o Charles

bien lo que sea escojan y espero que ustedes mis queridos lectores traten de dejarme todos los reviews que puedan con sus opciones e ideas nuevas. Nos vemos :)

POV de Connor

Ya había pasado esa semana y aun no podía sacarme de encima ese sentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar al igual que el accidente muchas años antes había vivido y había marcado toda mi vida de ahí en adelante. Solo pasaron unos días desde que mate a Church y desde que supe por última vez de mi padre pero eso para ser honesto era lo que menos me preocupaba.

Para tratar de calmar mi mente preferí salir a cazar aunque ya fuera bastante tarde. Ya llevaba tres ciervos, dos conejos cuatro alces y un puma pero a pesar de todo aun no podía sacarme esa sensación de peligro de encima. Me rendí lo mejor que podía hacer a esa hora era irme a casa y dormir aunque fuera un poco. Ya empezaba a encaminarme cuando sentí un peso estrellarse encima de mí; al principio me puse a la defensiva y ya iba a atacar cuando me di cuenta gracias a una sensación de que la persona a encima mio no era peligrosa pero vieras como pesaba.

-Quítate- después de pronunciar esa palabra la persona encima mio se levantó y empezó a correr, me volví para dejarlo ir pero me invadió una sentimiento de preocupación que no había sentido hasta el momento era como si te consumiera hasta el punto de dejarte agonizante.

No tarde nada en darme vuelta y empezar a correr detrás de aquel extraño que me había aplastado momentos antes; no tarde mucho en encontrarlo seguía corriendo pero parecía que cada vez iba más lento hasta que llego el punto en el que lo vi derrumbarse y fui directo a ver como estaba. Cuando llegue me arrodilla junto a él y agarre su muñeca para ver si aún tenía pulso y gracias a Dios si lo tenía; luego lo volteé para agarrarlo pero en eso vi su rostro y en ese momento sentí como me llenaba de algo que no sabría describirles era tan abrumador pero tan sorprendente. Sacudí mi cabeza para borrar todo eso de mí y lo agarre estilo princesa y asi me lo lleve todo el camino hasta la hacienda, mientras íbamos de camino no pude evitar darme cuenta de lo flaco que era al igual que se encontraba muy pálido.

Al llegar a casa me dirigí directo a mi habitación y lo puse con mucho cuidado y delicadeza en mi cama luego baje y agarre agua y una toalla también un par de mantas extras y salí disparado hacia arriba cuando entre en la habitación me encontré con Aquiles mientras vestía al muchacho con un poco de ropa extra que teníamos.

-¿Por qué lo trajiste?- Aquiles me volvió a ver mientras me señalara que entrara.

-Sinceramente no lo sé, simplemente lo hice por impulso- le puse el cobertor encima al extraño mientras me volvía para mojar un poco el trapo que había traído de la cocina.

-Tus impulsos te mataran un día lo sabes- después de esas palabras Aquiles me dejo solo con el extraño.

Me había pasado el resto de la noche cuidando de él, en un momento me di cuenta que empezaba a acercarme cada vez más a esa persona indefensa. No podía quitar mi mirada de el ni aunque quisiera podría hacerlo, y lo empecé a acariciar primero en las frías manos para luego para a su cuello y por ultimo su rostro; delinee cada parte de esa hermosa cara mientras pensaba en todas las expresiones que podía contener.

Después de un rato estar en eso me aparte bruscamente reprochándome de que porque había hecho algo tan… tan… y oí un gemido venir detrás mio y cuando me volví pude observar como esa persona se desperezaba de la dormida de horas que se había pegado.

-Así que por fin estas despierto- vi como esos ojos me miraban con sorpresa e interrogación, y eran tan indefinidos sé que esa no es la palabra correcta pero tenía tantas emociones que era la única para describir lo hermoso que eran- me alegro que estés despierto así podrás responder a todas mis preguntas- cuando hable pude notar como se ponía todo rojo y trataba de quitar la mirada- - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿De dónde conseguiste esa ropa? Y lo más importante ¿Porque huiste después de caer sobre mí?- me le acerque lentamente y vi que cada vez que daba un paso se ponía cada vez más tenso.

-Mi nombre es Dess -mmondd… Desmond Miles- me sentía en límite hasta a punto de reventar cuando me sente en la cama en la que se encontraba Desmond y no pude resistir y lo empecé a acariciar como había hecho minutos atrás pero esta vez se sentía como una pequeña descarga eléctrica me atravesara todo el cuerpo y lo enviara directamente a mi ingle.

-Así que Desmond… ¿Por qué estás aquí?- trate lo más posible de disimular la excitación que tenía pero para mí fue muy lamentable cuando lo empecé a reflejar en mi voz y empecé a querer más y más de ese cuerpo que está a centímetros de mí y baje mi mano hacia su cuello y observe como soltaba un pequeño gemido que provoco que se dirigiera toda mi sangre hacia abajo.

-No lo sé… simplemente acabe aquí- nuestros ojos se conectaron y ya no fuimos capaces de apartar la mirada uno del otro.

-Muy buen chico Desmond ahora contesta… ¿Por qué estas vestido así?- hice algo que no sabía ni porque lo había hecho cuando me di cuenta había sentado a Desmond a centímetros de mí y nuestras cara se encontraban muy pero muy cerca que llego el punto en que ya podía sentir su sabor en mis labios.

-Porque…porque… - cuando estaba a punto de besarlo Desmond se alejó de mí y me miro con una mirado como si se acabara de despertarse de un sueño muy largo- eso a ti no te importa- cuando termino su frase me enoje tanto que no dure nada en clavarlo en el colchón y empezar a ahorcarlo y cuando reaccione sobre qué estaba haciendo me reproche.

-¿Sabías que con ligero movimiento de mi muñeca podría clavarte un cuchillo un tu garganta?- para mantenerlo inmóvil saque mi hoja oculta y provoco que se tensara pero esos ojos retadores no flaquearon ni una sola vez.

-No lo harías- sus palabras eran seguras y decididas que era muy tentador llevarle la contraria.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?

-Porque te conozco…- cuando él dijo eso estaba a punto de besarlo cuando oí como la puerta fue derribada y en un borrón estaba en el suelo sujeto por unos fuertes brazos.

Mandaba patadas y puñetazos pero pasaron de ser un par de manos a ser un cuarteto de ellas; por las túnicas que llevaban me pude dar cuenta de que eran asesinos y lo único que podía preguntarme era porque me atacan después de un rato fui agarrado en una posición en la que ya no podía luchar y sabía que hasta aquí podía llegar mi lucha.

Después de un rato fui llevado escaleras abajo directo hacia el comedor, donde podía sentir que se encontraba Aquiles y Desmond cuando llegamos pude ver como el otro asesino que no me sujetaba se le tiro encima Desmond y le empezó a repartir besos por toda su cara lo que provoco que gruñera y el otro asesino de blanco me agarrara un más fuerte.

-Il mio amore- no tenía ni idea de lo que ese hombre había dicho pero supuse que Desmond si ya que se había sonrojado muy levemente.

-Ezio en español así no te entiendo- ese estúpido empezó a estrujarlo cada vez más hasta llegar al punto en que Desmond se empezó a poner morado algo que me alarmo bastante- Ezio… no… respiro…

-Perdóname mi amor es que te extrañe mucho, me tenías muy preocupado y dime ese estúpido asesino de blanco y azul no te hizo nada ¿verdad?- ese hijo de puto me acababa de insultar aquí en mi propia casa.

-Bueno… eeeeh… como decírtelo… no hizo más de lo necesario.

-¿Y eso que significa Desmond?- lo que Desmond había dicho había provocado que estos dos imbéciles la tomaran más duro contra mí, el dolor en mis hombre fue tanto que trata de disimularlo pero sin ningún éxito.

-Significa Altaïr que quiero que lo dejes ir, acaso no ves que está sufriendo- después de que Desmond dijera eso no duro mucho antes de que yo fuera libre otra vez.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son para venir a irrumpir en esta casa?- estaba a punto de echarlo a estos bastardas a la calle cuando me di cuenta de que uno de los bastardos empezaba a abrazar a Desmond-Suéltalo.

-No- estaba a punto de matar a ese hijo de perra hasta que…

-Disculpen mi atrevimiento pero no creen que mejor sería dejar esto para después, porque estoy seguro que esto lo podemos resolver pacíficamente- volví a ver Aquiles y l vi poner unos platos en la mesa que provocaron que nuestros estómagos gruñeran- ahora todos siéntense a comer y si quieren después del almuerzo discutimos.

Ese rato fue muy largo y tortuoso para todos excepto creo que para Aquiles que veía calmado como siempre. Después Aquiles nos llevó a hacia la guarido por lo que le reclame y le dije que era una pésima idea.

-Es pequeña- los otros dos asesinos se quedaron viendo todo alrededor del lugar para después enfocar su mirada hacia Aquiles.

-Bien ahora nos contaran todo desde el principio hasta el fin- volvimos a ver a Desmond que empezaba a ponerse nervioso por nuestras miradas.

Y supe que lo mejor era tomar asiento y esperar a oír la historia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Si lo hicimos!, bien esto es lo que pasa ahora en este tiempo he tenido un monton de ideas y mucha ayuda que por cierto muchas gracias en especial a El pez volador y a Aluppy pero no tengo el maldito tiempo suficiente asi que voy a ver como me organizo y empiezo a ponerle a esta historia. Bien aparte de eso muchas gracias por dejarme sus opiniones de verdad me serviran bastante para mas adelante, bueno ni tanto en el proximo cap lo veran. Bueno queria pedirle a alguien a quien sea si podia por favor traducir esta historia al ingles porque yo aunque quisiera hacerlo no podria porque no se nada absolutamente nada de ingles y me gustaria que esta historia llegara lo mas lejos posible y si para eso necesita que alguien me la traduzca me sentiria encantada de que lo hiciera asi que pueden muchas gracias... bueno besos chao y muchas gracias por leer mi historia.**

**POV DE DESMOND**

Después de una cansada y larga muy pero muy larga platica que nos llevó alrededor de unas 7 horas para que estos estúpidos (exceptuando a Aquiles) pudieran por fin comprender lo que estaba pasando. Nos fuimos a dormir o mejor dicho Aquiles y yo fuimos a dormir mientras que los otros tres se quedaron haciendo de perro guardián. Aunque si lo pienso bien no sé qué exactamente está pasando; por favor admítanlo si un de pronto a otro cuando cierras tus ojos por un simple segundo y después los abres y te das cuenta que no estás en el mismo lugar que otro cosa podrías hacer aparte de entrar en pánico; pero aun pienso que fue el estúpido de Shaun molestándome algo que ama hacer.

Hablando un poco de todo antes de empezar con el ridículo viaje pude notar que Shaun me miraba mas no como una molestia sino como al más, será mejor que me vaya a dormir en vez de pensar en estupideces solo espero que no pase nada mientras duerma.

A la mañana siguiente:

-Connor tu hijo de p…- me desperté de la peor forma en la que pude haberlo hecho y fue escuchando como Ezio se le cagaba a Connor por yo no sé qué.

Me levante lo más despacio que pude para después dirigirme al baño a refrescarme la cara y luego bajar a desayunar. Y cuando baje me encontré con la escena más graciosa y vergonzosa que he visto. Me encontré a Ezio en el piso en posición fetal mientras Altaïr y Connor se reían muy poco disimuladamente y le hacían bromas al pobre, por lo cual creo que se la razón por la que termino asi.

-Por favor díganme que no lo dejaron sin descendencia- les dije a Altaïr y Connor mientras sonreía de lo patético que se miraba Ezio.

-No lo sé, allá el quien lo tiene jodiendo a esta hora- Connor sonaba serio pero aun asi no podía despegarse esa sonrisa burlona de la cara.

-Hijo de perra, eso si dolió- dijo Ezio mientras se ponía de pie medio tambaleante pero de pie.

-Jajajajajajajajaja- Connor, Altaïr y yo no podíamos para de reír al ver la cara roja y mortificada de Ezio mientras trataba de sacar pecho y recuperar un poco de su orgullo perdido cosa que no logro.

Después ese pequeño… bueno no tan pequeño incidente por parte de Ezio; seguimos desayunando tranquila y pacíficamente algo que me sorprendió de estos tres asesinos que ayer ni siquiera podían estar en una misma habitación sin matarse.

Al terminar nos dirigimos hacia el establo ya que Connor nos iba a enseñar un poco de su pequeño pueblito y a presentarnos a sus habitantes, algo que no quería hacer pero Aquiles le obligo así que, que le queda ¿verdad?

A medio camino paso lo mismo que paso las últimas veces y lo único que pude pensar fue en ¿Por qué yo?, volvimos a teletransportarnos a un nuevo lugar, pero ese lugar no era tan nuevo para mí ya que pude visualizar que el lugar era la guarida donde me encontraba antes de conocer a mis antepasados en persona.

-Quítense- dijo Altaïr que se encontraba debajo de Ezio, Connor y yo.

Después de ponernos de pie volví a ver a los asesinos que se encontraban ya a la defensiva y listos para atacar a cualquier señal de peligro. De pronto pude oír voces que se acercaban cada vez más a donde nos encontrábamos.

-¿Aun no hay señales de Desmond?- dijo una voz que pude identificar como la de Rebecca y por lo que se oía sonaba preocupada y ansiosa.

-No, al momento no hay rastro de el- definí que la voz que le respondió era la de Shaun gracias a ese asentó británico que tanto lo cacterizaba- ya hemos recibido noticias de los demás asesinos pero todos ellos responden lo mismo, es como simplemente se hubiera esfumado en el aire.

-Lo extraño, además su padre se ve hecho polvo, dicen que se envejecí rapidísimo ¿y no han revisado en los archivos de Abstergo?- Rebecca sonaba cada vez más desesperada y sin tan animo desde la última vez que la oí.

-Lo he hecho una y otra vez pero aun nada…

Después de eso vi Rebecca y Shaun entraban por la puerta y al verme se quedaban pasmados, cuando me vieron trataron de correr hacia donde mi pero los otros tres asesinos que venían conmigo se les lanzaron encima para evitar que se acercaran mucho hacia donde mí. Después de eso tuve que explicarles a Ezio, Altaïr y Connor que ellos eran aliados nuestros y mis amigos; y aunque aceptaron bien a Rebecca con Shaun fue todo lo contrario de hecho me dijeron los tres repetidas veces que Shaun no inspiraba nada de confianza, pero les respondía a todas las veces que después de un tiempo iban a ver que el si era buena persona algo que los tres consideraron imposible.

-Bueno Desmond y ¿dónde has estado?- Rebecca me pregunto y con eso supe que aquí se venía toda una lluvia de preguntas por parte de ellos.

Le empecé a explicar a Rebecca y Shaun mientras que Altaïr, Ezio y Connor se empezaron a pasear por todo el lugar buscando y viendo todas las cosas que para ellos eran extrañas. Le expliques todo lo que había pasado y como había conocido a esos tres exceptuando la parte del acoso sexual por parte de los tres. Después de esa larga plática pero no tan larga como la anterior nos tocó enseñarles a los otros que era cada cosa que les interesaban y con eso empezó una cansada y laboriosa tarea y eso sin contar todas las cosas rotas y jodidas por parte de ellos.

Después de haberles enseñado un poco de todo, los mandamos a bañarse algo que nos costó un poco explicarles al principio y luego a mí me costó mucho zafarme de tres pares de manos que pedían o más bien exigían que me bañara con ellos y en los tres intentos logre escaparme por muy poco pero lo logren. Por fin después de habernos bañado todos y por SEPARADO nos fuimos a dormir aun para mi desgracia Ezio, Connor y Altaïr empezaron a pelar por quien era iba a ser el que dormiría a la par mía y los otros dos en el suelo problema que resolvió Rebecca enseñándoles papel, piedra y tijera cosa que al final gano Connor mientras que los perdedores refunfuñaban y exigían una revancha algo que Connor no se arriesgó a hacer.

Y al final del día termine durmiendo en una pequeña cama con un asesino que a pesar de haberme intentado matar termino siendo una de las mejores almohadas que he tenido y fue la mejor compañía que he tenido en mucho tiempo aunque creo que si Ezio o Altaïr me oyera Connor estaría muy muerto o tal vez sería al revés.

Bueno supongo que este no fue tan malo y solo espero que el próximo sea igual y con esos pensamiento me acomode más entre los brazos de Connor y me dormí profundamente.


	10. Chapter 10

**Si lo se hace tiempo que no subo un capitulo y si lo siento mucho pero bueno en fin ahorita estoy en época de exámenes pero después de ello vienen la VACACIONES! así que estoy demasiado feliz y ustedes también deberían de estarlo porque eso significa capítulos nuevos. Bueno ya siendo un poco mas serios de verdad no fue mi intención al principio dejarlos tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero al final me dio pereza y hasta ahora la saco a patadas de mi para poder subir este capitulo así que espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos tal vez depues de exámenes Y otra cosa estoy subiendo una nueva historia pero es del dios de la guerra y me gustaría que ustedes mis muy buenos lectores la leyeran y me dieran opiniones de como me quedo... bueno eso es todo creo... ah y también gracias por los reviews ahora si eso es todo chao :)**

**POV DE SHAUN**

Ya había pasado más de una semana y aun nada de que encontrábamos a Desmond, todos nos sentíamos mal gracias a este altercado…El padre de Desmond nos tenía a Rebecca y a mí de un huevo tratando de localizarlo con resultados nulos, e incluso llego a arriesgar a unos cuantos de sus asesinos para que entraran a varios Abstergo y comprobaran si Desmond se encontraba ahí.

El lugar se había vuelto más tranquilo desde su partida y eso me empezaba a volver loco, para mí una persona que entre más silencio había mejor estaba… el hecho que empezaba a delirar del montón que había me desconcertaba. Si lo admito ya me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería a Desmond y no de una forma muy sana pero era mejor tenerlo así que no tenerlo.

Rebecca y yo nos estábamos poniendo cada vez más deprimidos (en especial yo) de la falta de compañía aunque nos teníamos el uno al otro…

-¿Aun no hay señales de Desmond?- me pregunto Rebecca mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la oficina para empezar a trabajar.

-No, al momento no hay rastro de el- dije con voz melancólica mientras agachaba la mirada para después suspirar- ya hemos recibido noticias de los demás asesinos pero todos ellos responden lo mismo, es como simplemente se hubiera esfumado en el aire.

-Lo extraño, además su padre se ve hecho polvo, dicen que se envejeció rapidísimo ¿y no han revisado en los archivos de Abstergo?- Rebecca me miro con los ojos lloroso tratando que contener las lagrimas

-Lo he hecho una y otra vez pero aun nada…

Después doblamos en una esquina para toparnos de cara con Desmond que medio sonreía y otros tres asesinos. Rebecca fue la primera en lanzarse para abrazar a Desmond pero los otros asesinos se nos tiraron encima y nos aprisionaron en el piso. Desmond los logro quitar después de unos diez minutos y después de eso tanto Rebecca como yo nos le tiramos encima para abrazarlo después de toda una semana.

-Bueno Desmond y ¿dónde has estado?- Pregunto Rebecca mientras yo me le quedaba mirando fijamente hasta que empezó a responder.

Lo que después sucedió fue algo muy obvio que era que Desmond nos contara donde había estado y por qué también se encontraban sus antepasados con él. Pero mientras él nos explicaba pude ver como los otros tres se me quedaban viendo muy desconfiadamente. Y lo único que pude hacer fue ignorarlos hasta más no poder, pero eso no evitaba que pusiera nervioso con esos ojos que expresaban más que las palabras. Y así supe que sería una larga temporada.

POV DE DESMOND

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba estrujado, bastante si puedo decir pero era porque la noche anterior me había acostado (y no piensen mal solo dormimos) con Connor. Trate de salirme de su agarre pero este se volvía a un más fuerte así preferí rendirme y dejarme hacer. Pasaron unos 15 minutos antes de que Connor despertara y al verme cara a cara se fue acercando hasta quedar nuestros rostros a unos centímetros y cuando me iba a besar una mano le jalo el pelo y lo tiro al otro lado de la habitación gracias a mis otros dos antepasados que lo miraban como si fuera solo un pedazo de piiiiiiii… (Bueno ustedes ya me entienden con lo que respecta al piiiiiii). Me levante para dirigirme a la cocina seguido por tres asesinos muy silenciosos que escaneaban cada cosa y cada lugar de nuestro pequeño escondite.

Al llegar a la cocina me encontré a Rebecca tomándose un café mientras se comía unas tostadas y leía el periódico; al verme se me tiro encima a abrazarme muy efusivamente mientras que los otros tres se tensaban y empezaban a gruñir.

-Buenos días Desmond ¿Cómo dormiste?- me saludo mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su asiento.

-Buenos días Becca, y bien ¿y tú?- le pregunte al tiempo que tomaba asiento y los otros tres a mi lado viendo nuestra interacción para empezar a tomar el café que se encontraba delante de nosotros.

-Bien gracias… ¿y vosotros chicos?- Rebecca se voltio a ver a los otros asesinos presentes.

-Bien gracias- respondió Connor tajantemente mientras miraba la pequeña cocina analizándola.

Altaïr y Ezio se me quedaron observando antes de preguntarme que es lo que Rebecca le había dicho a lo que recordé que ellos no entendían nada de nuestro idioma ya que solo Connor lo hablaba. Después de traducirles lo que Rebecca había dicho a lo que ellos respondieron que estaban bien y muy bien respectivamente. Después de que Altaïr, Ezio y Connor se opusieran a beber café y de paso a prohibírmelo a mí y terminara yo explicándoles y Rebecca riéndose a más no poder, nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraba el animus y a un Shaun muy centrado en su computadora.

-No se ha despegado de ahí desde ayer que encontró algo interesante en los archivos de Abstergo- nos explicó Rebecca mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraba su bebe.

-¿Y que encontró?- dije yo mientras me acercaba hacia el para ver más de cerca pero de repente unos brazos me envolvieron y me arrastraron al otro lado de la habitación- Altaïr por favor suéltame.

-No, él es peligroso.

-Aunque detesto a este pedazo de asesino no podría estar más de acuerdo con lo que dice, y ¿tu que opinas e indito?- dijo Ezio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía hacia donde Shaun se encontraba.

-Opino lo mismo que el pavo real- dijo Connor antes de ponerse delante mio tratando de cubrirme con su cuerpo al tiempo que Shaun se giraba para mirarnos.

-Hey, ¿a quién le dices pavo real?

-Ezio por favor no ahora está bien- le dije mientras ponía una cara de cachorro que hizo que los tres se sonrojaran.

-Hare como si nunca hubiera escuchado eso así que les diré lo que he encontrado en los archivos de Abstergo- dijo Shaun mientras se levantaba y se acercaba antes de detenerse por las miradas de mis tres antepasados- en fin ha crecido el rendimiento gracias a la llegada de más templarios aun no puedo confirmar quienes son pero si he podido ver que han estado subiendo más su rendimiento he incluso los están empezando a entrenar como si fueran asesinos.

-Así que estás diciendo que podría haber traidor- dijo Rebecca mientras dejaba a su bebe para volver a ver a Shaun.

-No lo puedo confirmar pero es muy probable que así sea- dijo mientras le pasaba unos papeles a Rebecca.

-Otro traidor… ¿Cómo Lucy?- dije mientras me zafaba de los brazos de Altaïr para acercarme y ver los papeles que Rebecca me pasaba.

-Es muy probable pero hasta que Abstergo no meta más información no podemos hacer nada más que esperar- me respondió Shaun mientras me observa con una de las miradas más serias que había visto en él.

Y en ese momento supe que esto de verdad se estaba poniendo serio.


End file.
